In some network operating environments, mobile communication devices may connect to a communications network via a subscription to a wireless communication service. The wireless communication service provider may provide the subscriber with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card that is conventionally assigned a single telephone number. Historically, when a subscriber would prefer to have multiple telephone numbers, such as one for business use and one for personal use, the subscriber would have to buy multiple communication devices, where each device would have a single SIM card assigned a separate telephone number. Attempts have been made to use multiple SIM cards on a single mobile communication device, however multiple SIM cards in a single mobile device can increase power consumption, increase the physical size of the phone, decrease battery life of the mobile communication device, and increase the cost of manufacturing and servicing the mobile communication device. Additionally, in conventional operating environments, when a mobile communication device attempts to engage in a call session with a fixed communication device, voice quality between the devices can be degraded due to a conventional communications network defaulting to a static transcoding scheme. Moreover, conventional network environments that support IP-based calls (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls, and/or Voice over Wireless Fidelity (VoWiFi) calls) may have difficulty identifying a geolocation of a subscriber, lack compliance to a Federal Communications Commission (FCC) 911 mandate, and limit call handover capabilities for providing a continuous session during a VoWiFi call from a mobile network to a WiFi network.